DEAD END
by Saruki Flowers
Summary: Gasai Yuno do some thinking about her past. It is not Mirai Nikki but Saigo no Nikki!


**A short story about what's going on in Gasai Yuno's mind... Now it's not _mirai _but _saigo!_**

**DISCLAIMER: Mirai Nikki is owned by Esuno Sakae.**

* * *

**_Dead End_**

_**26th september - Saigo no Nikki**_

**23:55** Gasai Yuno, fourteen years old. I'm now in the room next to _that one _at home. Since I'm bored to death, I just began to do a little thinking... And I kinda put my thoughts in order.

**23:57** I'm aware that I have become a crazy girl. Now, I will kill whoever is my way. I have no sweet side and I'm merciless. That is, except for Yukkii, of course!

**23:58** However, it wasn't supposed to be like that before. I was even innocent when I was younger... Until I realised something that, nowadays, I still believe for sure.

**23:58 **When I was in primary school I had friends. We knew each other for being together in the same class and I began to hang out with some of them. I had a lots of fun.

**0:00 **Nevertheless, one of them was special to me. It was a girl named Uta. We had a lot of things in common and we were at the same level in our studies. None of us could surpass the other, and it's not like we wanted to do so.

**0:04 **We were happy being like that.

**0:05 **I used to believe that we would remain like that forever. Best friends.

**0:05 **However, the days where each one would take different path little by little, came. Until now, despite the fact we had more friends in common, none of them would reach Uta's importance in my mind.

**0:08 **As the years went by, we had less classes in common. Several years later, before entering middle school, we had almost none.

**0:10 **The good thing is that we still could met after school and hang out. We would go have fun with everyone too.

**0:11 **It was obvious from the start that our paths would separate some day, but in my head, I refused to believe that also our companions would do the same.

**0:12 **One day, after school had ended, we went straight home together. We used to be neighbours. We barely spoke about our achievements anymore.

**0:14 **Then, she told me "I have to introduce you to someone I met. She's in the same history class as me."

**0:15 **Definitely, that hadn't been the first time we introduced each other to other friends we would made. They joined our group but nothing changed.

**0:17 **That time, I felt something different. I still don't know if it was Uta's way of saying it or something like that. But the thing is that I could never had imagined that everything that had been the same until now, would change for us.

**0:20 **The girl, who was called Seri, made such a good impression on me. She was very friendly and I understood why Uta liked her.

**0:26 **At first, Seri only would hang out with us sometimes but as months went by, her presence in the group and... in Uta's life, was stronger.

**0:28 **The day when Uta and Seri found out their true common things, came sooner I expected.

**0:29 **Don't get me wrong! I was very glad for Uta. They both liked the same kind of music. In that aspect, my likes were totally different, so we couldn't talk that much about that subject.

**0:30 **Despite that fact, Seri, Uta and me would make a fine group. We used to hang out together each time we could.

**0:32 **Some months later, I started to realise that Seri trusted Uta more than me. It was something obvious.

**0:33 **Of course, Uta answered her with the same trust. They would share everything.

**0:35 **I started to ask myself why I couldn't keep up with them. I knew the music likes thing but still that difference didn't matter that much with Uta and me. It had to be another issue.

**0:36 **As my head had those thoughts, a feeling of being left alone invaded me. Since I had some other friends I made in my own classes, I wasn't really alone, but I couldn't help feeling that way.

**0:38 **I was awfully painful. Way more than the pain I used to feel when I had nobody to rely on before meeting Uta and the rest.

**0:40 **I would dare to say it was almost as painful as when Yukkii told me to leave him alone!

**0:40 **As a result, I stopped hanging out with them. I didn't do it on purpose, though. I just didn't want to see how I no longer even had the resources to keep a conversation. It was pathetic.

**0:41 **I bet they only would ask me to come with them out of pity!

**0:43 **One day, one of the few I went out with the two of them, we went to have a drink in their favourite place. There, the music was to their liking.

**0:44 **In some point of the night, Seri said "this is _our _place", making reference for Uta and her.

**0:45 **I'm aware maybe she did it with no evil intentions but it still hurt me like Hell.

**0:45 **I even started to feel bad. I felt the urge to get outta there. The sooner the better. I wanted to go home. And I did so.

**0:47 **I bet Seri wouldn't be able to imagine that her words that night made a complete change in my way of thinking. I no longer believed in true friendship.

**0:49 **Friends make you feel happy. But when something happens and they get farther away from you, hurts the most. It's almost the same when you have a lover, saving the differences.

**0:51 **That's why I tell Yukkii to not trust anyone. But he still do so and almost get killed several times. He will learn the same as me some day.

**0:54 **Before meeting Uta, I was all by myself all the time. I had no friends and I had met Yukkii either. Everybody would say "you are such a intelligent girl, Yuno!", but the more people said that, the more alone I was.

**0:56 **Nowadays, I still talk to Uta, Seri and the rest of our group. However, only getting your goals come true will make you happy.

**0:57 **Don't you think that close people are a hindrance, Yukkii? They will definitely slow you down. Just _kill'em...!_

**0:58 **In the end, I bet you can't! Human nature is about relying on other, isn't it? However...

**0:59 ...**Loneliness. A nice thing to feel.

**1:00 **_DEAD END_


End file.
